Angel
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Penny dreamed of finding someone one day.....


**A/N **_Here's another drabble that popped into my head and wouldn't leave...I do not own any of the characters or songs in this story..I hope that you enjoy!_

* * *

"Angel of Mine" by Monica

Her mother was not the biggest fan of men. After all her husband was locked up in jail for a crime Penny wasn't allowed to know about. Prudy turned to God for guidance at raising a young daughter by herself. She even made Penny go to church every Sunday. Penny believed in God but she tired of her mother's tirades of "Devil Child" when she was being punished and listening to that record of hymns. She would like to use that record as a Frisbee and throw it out the window.

So Penny grew up hearing how men were no good. She didn't believe her mother and she dreamed that one day she'd meet a white knight who'd come and save her from her life. Just in case her white knight never showed she had also prayed for an angel to help rescue her from the life she knew. She had to wait until she was sixteen for her knight . On that day she went to meet her best friend, Tracy, in the detention room. Tracy then introduced her to Seaweed Stubbs. When she locked eyes with him she just knew that he was the knight she was looking for. Sure he wasn't white but to her he was a black white knight. Seaweed looked at her the way she had always hoped a guy would look at her.

With Seaweed by her side she found the strength to stand up to her mother and move out into Tracy's house. Prudy had not been pleased when she found out her daughter was in love with a colored boy as she put it. She helped him fight for civil rights by marching and protesting. Penny had also consumed all the literature she could find about civil rights as to better understand what was going on around her.

When she was getting ready to open up her own dress shop Seaweed stood by her in each stage of the endeavor. When it seemed hopeless that the shop would ever be ready to open he had kissed her.

"Baby everything will work out just fine you'll see" he said

"You promise" she asked.

"I promise and I never make a promise I can't keep" he replied.

She grinned at him as she leaned in and captured his lips.

A month later the shop opened and it had become a success.

On the fourth anniversary of their first official date Seaweed took Penny to the ridge overlooking the city of Baltimore. He laid out a blanket on the ground. He then grabbed a picnic basket full of her favorite foods which included hot dogs and onion rings. He had also brought a piece of marble cake for dessert. After they ate he turned the radio on in his car and they danced under the stars to songs like "Hold Me Tight" and "Till There Was You" by the Beatles.

After the songs ended Seaweed kissed her then kneeled holding her left hand in his hands.

"Penny we've been together for four years and have seen many changes take place. But the one thing I know that will never change is my feelings for you. I love you so much baby and I would be the happiest man on earth if you'd say yes to this next question. Will you marry me" he said

He looked up at her. Her bright blue eyes were filled with tears which had started streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes of course I'll marry you" she told him. Seaweed stood up and they shared a deep passionate kiss. He then slipped a simple solitaire on a gold band on her ring finger.

Their wedding was magical with only their closest friends and family in attendance. Unfortunately Penny's mom wasn't there, but the Turnblads and the Stubbs had become her family. Of course she was officially a Stubbs after marrying Seaweed.

Now it was the morning after the wedding. Penny and Seaweed were staying in the honeymoon suite of the Radisson Hotel. Penny turned slightly and looked over at Seaweed. He had a small smile on his face. She wondered if he was dreaming. Penny smiled as she thought back to the previous night and how wonderful it was. She was glad that she waited until marriage and Seaweed was as gentle and caring in bed as he was with just kissing. His arm was draped across her stomach. She heard a soft moan and felt him moving. Seaweed rubbed his hand over her arm which sat besides the one that he had draped across her. He then leaned over and kissed her.

"Morning Penny" he said.

"Morning Seaweed" she replied.

"How are you feeling" he asked.

"Perfectly content, and you"

"I'm always happy with you by my side" he answered.

He gazed into her blue eyes lovingly. "You are beautiful" he added.

Penny smiled and kissed him again. She always hoped that her dreams of finding her knight would come true and with Seaweed they had. She had found the angel she had prayed for in him as well.

Lyrics that inspired me:

When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine

I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine

How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now, you helped me grow

Chorus:  
You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You show my love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine

Nothing means more to me then what we share  
No one in this world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine

What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show

(Chorus)

I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if they were new  
Every breath that I take  
The love that we make  
I only share it with you  
You, You, You, You

When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine

(Chorus)

How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now you helped me grow  
I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Checkin' for you boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine


End file.
